


Crystal Shadows

by Sayuri_Kato



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri_Kato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VIXX is no more because of a scandal, and N has found another way of making money for himself and Ravi. However, things go awful one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :) please, don't hesitate to leave comments and of course kudos :*

“Don’t go,” Wonsik muttered and circled Hakyeon’s waist with his arms, then pulled the latter in a tight embrace.  
Hakyeon chuckled, then ran his fingers through his red hair, a reminiscent of what his life used to mean.  
It had already been an year, but the scandal, the court trials and the hatred he saw in both fans and fellow idols’ eyes were fresh. VIXX was no more, because of a scandal involving the murder of one fangirl. Her body was never found and there wasn’t enough evidence to have them imprisoned, but their future as kpop idols had been forever shattered. He and Wonsik were already a couple and decided to stay together whatever would happen; the others, however, vanished into thin air. Hakyeon had tried to keep in touch with Hongbin, Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, but they didn’t want to hear from him. So here they are, sharing a tiny apartment, dealing with Wonsik’s jealousy and Hakyeon’s disgusting job.  
After a while, money became a problem and Hakyeon decided, against his better judgement and Wonsik’s begging to sign a contract with the Crystal Shadows, an order of fallen angels, as they would call themselves; prostitutes, to be honest.  
“You know I have to,” Hakyeon replied, then softly kissed Wonsik’s forehead.  
“You shouldn’t be doing this alone…”  
“We’ve talked about this, love. The answer is still no,” the redhead said, then brushed a few strands of blonde hair away from Wonsik’s face. Then, he kissed the blond’s bottom lip and gently drew away. “Later, love.”  
Wonsik nodded, then tried to smile; he hated that they needed money, he hated what had happened the previous year, he couldn’t even bear to hear someone say Vixx or read those four letters…but most of all, he hated to see Hakyeon leaving late at night. The thoughts of women - Hakyeon promised that he would only sleep with women - pawing at his boyfriend made him sick. Those three nights a week that Hakyeon had to go to the Crystal Shadows provided the blond with nightmares and bitterness. Each night he would ask Hakyeon not to go and each and every time he got the same reaction from the redhead: sad eyes and a chuckle. Tonight, as well, Wonsik had to watch Hakyeon walk out the front door and be alone with his twisted and painful thoughts.  
~~~~~  
Hakyeon took a deep breath, then opened the door to the hotel that hosted the Crystal Shadows.  
“You’re late, sugar,” Hina told him, smiling like she usually did. “Room 6.”  
The redhead nodded, then tossed his jacket and started towards the dreaded room 6; it’s the biggest room in the building and mostly used for bdsm or threesomes, neither of which he was in the mood for. The redhead sighed and combed his hair with his fingers, then opened the door and…froze.  
“Come now, don’t be shy.”  
BIGBANG’s T.O.P. and Taeyang were smiling at him in a predatory way from across the room; Seunghyun was smoking and something in his gaze made Hakyeon want to step back and shiver. However, he tried to look unimpressed and bored as he said “You’ve got the wrong person, come back when you’re women,” then turned around and wanted to leave. Before he could make one step, however, Youngbae gripped his arm in a painful way and pushed him into the room.  
“We requested you and your owner told us you’re available tonight,” Youngbae said and grinned.  
“Wrong,” the redhead replied and tried to free his arm. “Let me go,” he said, trying to sound calm, but when he heard Seunghyun lock the door behind him, his heart started to pound in his chest and his eyes gave him away.  
“We paid double just to get you, don’t waste our time,” the blue haired man said, smiling. “Aren’t you so cute,” he added, placing his palms on the redhead’s hips, his chest slightly touching Hakyeon’s back. “Not as cute as Hongbin on Mydol saying that he wants to surpass BIGBANG, right Tae?”  
The brunet started laughing, then rested his forehead against Hakyeon’s. “Don’t be mean, hyung, it’s not like they killed someone. Oh wait…they did,” he muttered, eliciting a chuckle from the blue haired man.  
The redhead rolled his eyes and muttered “So funny and original” then placed his hands on Youngbae’s chest and pushed him away. “I told you, I…”  
He didn’t finish his sentence, because the brunet suddenly hit him with the back of his hand. “Come again?”  
“Oh, we forgot to explain the rules,” Seunghyun said, then gripped the redhead’s shoulders and slammed his body against the door; the doorknob pushed painfully in Hakyeon’s back, but he was too shocked to say anything.  
“First, you can’t talk without permission,” Youngbae started, grinning. “Each time something other than a moan or a scream escapes your mouth, I will hit you.”  
“Second,” the blue haired man continued, “if you give off the impression that you don’t like what’s happening, I’ll burn you with my cigarette. Is it clear?”  
“You can’t do this,” the redhead said and, before he could even blink, Seunghyun put his lit cigarette on Hakyeon’s neck. A short shriek escaped his mouth and he tried to kick Seunghyun, but the older moved faster and blocked Hakyeon’s leg. Then, he removed the cigarette and asked, “Is it clear?”  
“Crystal,” the redhead whispered his vision blurry because of the tears that threatened to fall.  
“Perfect,” Seunghyun replied, grinning, then pulled Hakyeon closer and kissed him on the lips. The blue haired man was a good kisser, Hakyeon had to admit, and he was experienced enough to fake; plus, knowing that a burning cigarette was waiting for him made him more obedient. Suddenly, the brunet’s hands gripped him from behind; Youngbae was beginning to feel lonely, so he pulled Hakyeon into his arms, then unzipped the redhead’s jeans and pushed one of his hands into his boxers, gripping his dick. The blue haired man growled at the loss, then made a step forward and began unbuttoning Hakyeon’s shirt.  
“I love your collarbones,” Seunghyun murmured and smiled, then placed a soft kiss on Hakyeon’s collarbone. His hands moved to the redhead’s behind and grabbed his ass, also touching the brunet’s crotch in the process, which made Youngbae groan and strengthen his grip on Hakyeon’s dick, which made the redhead moan.  
“I just can’t wait any longer,” Youngbae suddenly said, then gripped Hakyeon’s left arm and dragged him to the bed, pushing Seunghyun out of the way in the process.  
“Alright, alright,” Seunghyun growled and rolled his eyes. “Let me get my camera ready.”  
“What? No, you’re not allowed to…”  
Youngbae tangled his fingers into Hakyeon’s hair and pulled violently, making the latter scream.  
“I can’t believe you fell for that,” the blue haired man said and burst out laughing, while the brunet buried his fist into the redhead’s left shoulder blade. “And oh, you just broke both rules, isn’t that right?” he added, then slid another cigarette between his lips and lit it. He exhaled just as the redhead let out a scream.  
“Hand me the lube,” Youngbae growled, ignoring what Seunghyun said. He violently tore at the redhead’s clothes, stripping him in less then a minute; then, he pushed Hakyeon on the bed, face-first, and spread his legs. At the same time, the blue haired man passed him the bottle of lube, so Youngbae squeezed some in his hand and, without warning, pushed three fingers into Hakyeon. The redhead let out a painful moan, tensed and arched his body, then shivered when the brunet’s fingers pushed into his prostate.  
“He’s so fucking tight, I don’t think I fit in here,” the brunet said, adding a fourth finger and ignoring Hakyeon’s screams. However, when the redhead tried to climb higher into the bed and escape Youngbae, Seunghyun got onto the bed, on his knees, his dick in one hand, the lit cigarette between his fingers.  
“You don’t like this, do you?” he muterred, smiling in a cruel way as he pushed the cigarette into Hakyeon’s collarbone.  
The redhead opened his mouth to scream, but he didn’t get the chance, as the blue haired man suddenly hit him with the back of his hand.  
“Too bad your owner didn’t give us permission to fuck that cute little mouth of yours,” Seunghyun growled and started rubbing at his dick. Then, he added “But that doesn’t mean I can’t come on your pretty face.”  
Right then, Youngbae withdrew his fingers from the redhead’s behind, and a buzzing cold object was pushed inside of him, followed by the brunet’s impossibly huge dick, which stretched the redhead in a painful way. He shrieked again, his voice hoarse from screaming too much. He instinctively tried to jerk away, but Youngbae’s arms circled his waist and kept him in place; moreover, when he saw Seunghyun’s cigarette coming near him, he immediately started moaning. He hadn’t wanted to cry, but as Youngbae’s dick was slamming forcefully against his prostate, tears started to run down on his cheeks. Hakyeon’s body was on the verge of breaking but, somehow, beneath all that pain was some pleasure he was ashamed of feeling.  
“Come on, beg Tae to fuck you harder,” the blue haired man suddenly spoke, threatening Hakyeon with his cigarette. Then, because the redhead remained silent, Seunghyun hit him so hard with the back of his hand that Hakyeon couldn’t even see properly.  
“Harder,” he bit out, thinking of the bruise that was surely blooming on his face.  
“I said beg, are you deaf, my dear Hakyeon?”  
“Please…fuck me harder, Youngbae-hyung,” the redhead added, his voice sounding desperate.  
“Happy to oblige,” the brunet replied and started moving faster and more violently then before. Then, Youngbae’s hand found its way towards Hakyeon’s dick and stroked at it powerfully. A genuine moan escaped the redhead’s mouth and he cursed himself for the pleasure Youngbae’s skillful hand inflicted on him.  
A few minutes later, the brunet began moving at an insane pace and the pain almost made Hakyeon black out. However, a few thrusts later, Youngbae came violently, hot spurts filling Hakyeon, synchronizing with Seunghyun who also reached climax. The redhead looked away and closed his eyes, so only his right cheek was splashed a little. He, however, wasn’t aroused enough to come, which got him a hit with the back of the hand from the blue haired man. Youngbae too decided to make him pay for it, so he withdrew from Hakyeon, at the same time pulling the buzzing vibrator out too, then gripped his hair and threw him on the floor. He hesitated a bit, but then buried his foot into Hakyeon’s stomach; the redhead gasped and moaned, then curled on the floor, placing his palms on his stomach, trying to ease the pain.  
“That was fun,” he heard Seunghyun saying. “Too bad I didn’t have the camera with me, I could’ve shared this wonderful experience with others too.”  
This made both himself and Youngbae laugh as they cleaned themselves and zipped their jeans up.  
“Until next time,” Youngbae said formally. Seunghyun chuckled, then unlocked the door and, a second later, Hakyeon was all alone in room 6.  
~~~~~  
“You’re home early,” Wonsik said happily as Hakyeon closed the door behind him.  
He couldn’t perfectly remember what happened after Youngbae and Seunghyun left, just that he had picked himself up from the floor and somehow ended up in front of his apartment door, wearing his owner’s shirt.  
“You didn’t have to wait for me, I know you have to go to work early,” the redhead replied, then smiled as the blond cupped his face and softly kissed him. However, when Wonsik hugged him, he almost stepped back as his stomach and shoulder blade still hurt.  
“How was tonight?”  
Horrible.  
“Pretty boring, I had no one today,” Hakyeon lied and half-closed his eyes. “However, one of the clients became violent, so the boss sent me to clean the mess. I managed to make him leave, but he kind of kicked my ass in the process,” he added just as Wonsik noticed the bruise on his face.  
“Oh my God, are you okay?”, the blond asked, concern marking his features.  
“Yes, don’t worry, I’m fine.”  
Hakyeon kissed Wonsik, then ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, playing with it. “I’m dying for a shower.”  
“Can I join?”  
“Of course,” the redhead said, smiling, but his stomach clenched. What if Wonsik would figure out what had happened?  
The blond smiled, then took Hakyeon’s hand, both heading towards the bathroom; the redhead knew something was on Wonsik’s mind, by the way the blond was frowning.  
“What’s up?”  
“I was thinking…”  
“No, really?”  
“Shut up,” Wonsik growled, then chuckled. “Today, I realised I have never been on top because someone is too much of a dominant. And, since you had no clients tonight, I just thought…oh well, you know what.”  
Oh God…  
Hakyeon didn’t know if he his body could take it; his behind was still burning because of how Youngbae treated him.  
“Hm…ok, why not,” he responded as Wonsik narrowed his gaze.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Totally,” the redhead murmured, smiled and when he saw that Wonsik opened his mouth to ask another question, immediately kissed him, silencing him.  
Then, they undressed each other and Wonsik dragged the redhead into the shower cabin and turned the hot water on.  
Hakyeon, however, was too stressed thinking about what was going to happen when his boyfriend would penetrate him so when Wonsik bit his neck and stroked his dick at the same time, he let out a surprised moan. A few strokes later, however, the blond turned him around and gently pushed him into the wall, saying “I just can’t wait any longer.”  
The redhead’s eyes widened and he became pale as he heard the exact words that Youngbae said; fortunately, his boyfriend couldn’t see his face.  
“Uhm,” Wonsik started. “Are you ready?”  
Hakyeon burst out laughing and turned his head to face the blond. “You’re adorable.”  
Wonsik blushed and muttered something, then let his hand slide across Hakyeon’s back; when he reached the redhead’s butt, he hesitated for a second, then pushed his index finger inside. Hakyeon let out a moan and felt uncomfortable, but when a second finger came in, he growled and bit his bottom lip.  
“Is it ok?” Wonsik asked, then softly kissed the redhead’s shoulder.  
“Mhm hmm, yes,” he lied.  
Wonsik was pretty gentle, but having both the buzzing vibrator and Youngbae’s huge dick inside of him had been too much and everytime his boyfriend’s fingers pushed forward he resisted the urge to scream and run away. Hakyeon reached behind for the blond’s love member and started stroking it, trying to concentrate on that.  
The blond moaned and became painfully hard, so he decided to take things to the next level. So, he gripped Hakyeon’s hips, then placed the tip of his member to the redhead’s entrance. Gently, he pushed inside and started thrusting slowly, but Hakyeon tensed suddenly and let out a shriek, then said “Take it out, please…I can’t…take it out now.”  
Wonsik did as requested, then immediately turned his boyfriend around to face him, only to find a sobbing, tear-streaked Hakyeon, who couldn’t look him in the eyes.  
“Hakyeon, you’re scaring me…what happened to you, what’s wrong, love?”, the blond asked, his voice almost desperate. What did he do wrong?  
Hakyeon refused to speak, so Wonsik cupped his chin and forced his boyfriend to look at him. “Hakyeon? What’s wrong?”  
The redhead shook his head and tried to leave, but Wonsik gripped his arms and kept him there. “Tell me what’s wrong! What did I do?”  
“It’s not you...Wonsik, I…”  
“What happened, love?” the blond asked, gently rubbing at Hakyeon’s arms. Then, he sat on the shower cabin’s floor, resting his back against the wall and pulled the redhead into his arms, gently rocking him back at forth. “You can tell me everything,” he added, softly kissing Hakyeon’s hair. He had figured out that the redhead had lied when he said that he had no clients that night and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear what had happened to his boyfriend, but he had to know.  
A few seconds later, Hakyeon started talking, against his better judgement. He was scarred and didn’t want to remember, but he owed it to Wonsik.  
When he finished, he looked up, only to meet ice-cold eyes. He gasped, fearing the worst, but Wonsik sighed and rested his forehead against his.  
“I’m so sorry,” the blond muttered, clenching his fists. “I can’t even…Oh God. Don’t go there again. Promise me you won’t,” he added, sounding desperate, as he looked directly into Hakeyon’s eyes. “I don’t care about money, I’d rather starve to death than have you go through something like that again.”  
The redhead nodded, but Wonsik gripped his shoulders and shook him a bit.  
“Promise me,” he almost screamed.  
“I promise,” Hakyeon replied, then rested his head on Wonsik’s shoulder. “I promise…”


End file.
